Corruption between dimensions
by KrimsonCamellia
Summary: Elsword owned by KoG and Kill3r Combo Aisha's "dreams" leads to a mysterious adventure that has Elsword and Rena worried sick. What if they were more than just dreams? Then they would have more to worry about then the lost EL.


**Chapter One: An Illusion or A dream?**

_**The bright blue sky had darkened from the terror of what befell us. Towering above us was a being that had become power hungry due to the disappearance of EL. Eve trembled with a mixed combination of terror, shock, and fright. Chung had been right beside her, holding and comforting the Empress, ensuring everything would be alright. Raven had been battling alongside Rena, and Elsword trying to fight the giant being before us with great bravery and courage. I, on the other hand, had been in the back, half frightened myself. I was chosen for the job of protecting Eve and making sure the being before us would not take her away.**_

"_**Aisha! Look out!" Elsword's voice broke through my trance. I looked up only to see a giant electric wave of ice coming my way. I quickly got up and placed my wand before me, blocking off the electric blast temporarily. I looked back to Eve and Chung, shouting for them to escape. Chung nodded carrying Eve in his hands and running off. The force of the blast had become so great; I felt myself back up and the ground crack beneath me. 'If this keeps up…I'll be crushed!'**_

"_**Aisha!" I heard Elsword call out. In the corner of my eye, I saw Elsword rushing towards me, his expression painted with worry. More pieces of the ground broke beneath me as I felt the blast push forward toward me. My arms cried out with pain. **_

"_**Elsword get back! I'll be fine!" I called to him. He didn't stop. He continued dashing towards me, now with full force. But he was still a great distance away from me.**_

"_**Don't be stupid! That blast will KILL you!" He argued back, still running towards me.**_

"_**Shut up! I know what I'm doing! Go fight for Eve!" I hollered, the blast inching closer and close as the ground began to split. I could see Rena turn back with worry. Elsword continued to ignore me, this time closer.**_

"_**You idiot! I promised I would protect you!" I heard him cry out to me. My eyes widened as I turned to face him, forgetting about the blast for one moment. 'He…He remembered!' Once I had lost focus, I heard a snapping noise come from my wand. The force of the blast had become great and had been not only dominating the resistant of my wand but completely breaking the ground below me. I slowly felt myself begin fall as the blast inched closer to me.**_

"_**AISHA!" Elsword cried out to me. The last thing I saw was Elsword jump toward, his arms reaching out as if to catch me or embrace me. I felt the warmth or Elsword's hands wrap themselves around me as my pigtails clouded my visions. Afterwards, there was nothing but an empty blackness….and pain.**_

* * *

><p>"<strong>Yo, short stack! Get up already!" Elsword yelled through the door, as he banged on it. I quickly shot up out of my bed dripping with anger. 'Ugh, it's that brat again!' I thought as he barged in through my door. He wore nothing but boxers with his hands placed firmly on his hips. He glared at me, ignoring the strands of his red bed headed hair seeping in front of his face; his crimson red eyes staring daggers into mine.<strong>

"**What the hell, Elshort! Get out! OUT!" I screamed as I grabbed my pillows and threw them at him. He simply shielded his face with his hands, screaming his occasional "Ow! Ow!"**

"**Oh, man up! It's just pillows!" I said, continuing to pelt him with pillows of doom. Slowly he began to catch every single one of the pillows and throw them back at me.**

"**Act your age! Are you trying to pick a fight!" He hollered as he threw the pillows back at me. I merely caught them and threw them at him once more, refusing to admit defeat.**

"**Me! YOU'RE the one barging into a lady's room uninvited! You've got it coming!" I hollered back. We continued out "pillow fight" for a little more than a couple minutes. Elsword and I argued back and forth until I had seen a hint of blonde hair by the door. I felt myself shiver with fright and tried to convince Elsword to stop. Unfortunately, it was too late.**

"**I thought I told you two…" Rena began, slowly taking one step at a time towards us, her perfect waist long blond hair swaying with every motion. Elsword and I cowered at her aura. "…to GET ALONG!" Elsword and I both screamed, waking the entire Elder Village. Of course we knew none of them could save us from Rena's wrath.**

* * *

><p><strong>That night we had camped in the Shadow's forest. Rena had roasted up some meat by the campfire, Elsword went to go get some more fire wood and I just had to keep the fire going. I stared into the fire, lost in complete thought, as I sat down on a log Elsword had placed for us. 'What had the dream been about…? Was it…an omen? A vision? An illusion?' I violently shook my head. 'No way…There's no WAY I'd EVER bee that close to that brat. Not even in a million years.'<strong>

"**Hey, Aisha! Rena! I got the firewood!" Elsword said joyfully as he came up behind me. I turned around towards him, my violet hair swishing around my face, and glared at him. He took a step back, his face melted with confusion. **

"**Not even after we're reincarnated! It'll NEVER happen I tell you!" With that I got up and stomped away. Behind me I could hear Elsword shout in a mixture of confusion and angry.**

"**WHAT THE HELL!"**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yeah this is an ELSWORD story kay guys? ^^ I'mma do my best on this one. And surry I haven't updated in like FOREVER. I've been busy . So yeah :D Enjoy<strong>_


End file.
